


Celebration of Life

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How “The Last Man” and “Search and Rescue” should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Ashton Press' zine _Undercurrents 2_ , May 2010.

“Can we just collapse now?” Rodney groaned as he and John left the infirmary where Teyla and her son were resting. “You would think that after four years of this, I’d be used to it by now, but no, never happens.”

“Well, it is the first time you had to deliver a baby in the middle of a Wraith hive ship,” John pointed out.

“After being buried alive in an evil genius’ compound—and then there’s the fact that you were lost in the future for weeks before that,” Rodney huffed.

“And I had to hear about how all my friends _died_ , including you, and none of you in good ways.” John eyed him askance. “While I’m grateful for the end result, it kinda freaks me out that you spent your whole life working on getting me back, Rodney.”

“Are you saying you would have rather I didn’t?” Rodney demanded, half turning to frown at John as they walked.

“For myself, of course not. I’d really rather be here than dying alone thousands of years in the future, but you gave up everything.” He eyed Rodney again. “Why would you do that?”

“You said I had left Atlantis,” Rodney replied, looking slightly uncomfortable. “If that was the case, I had nothing else to give up; I had to do whatever I could to fix it.”

“As you keep telling us all, you’re the smartest person in two galaxies. Am I really supposed to believe that you couldn’t create a good life for yourself?”

“I did,” Rodney muttered.

“You were crotchety, alone, and wearing a _sweater vest_!”

“And I made sure that I was happy _now_ ,” Rodney snapped back.

“By saving me?” By now they had stopped and were standing to one side of the hall, glaring at each other. At least Rodney was glaring; John’s expression was a complex mixture of emotions.

“Yes, by saving you, what else do you think I meant!” Rodney exclaimed before blanching, his eyes widening as he realized what he had said.

John grabbed Rodney’s arm and hauled him into the transporter and then down the hall and into John’s room without saying a word until they were inside with the door locked behind them.

“Why?” he asked, moving closer, crowding Rodney against the wall.

“Because,” Rodney whispered, his expression pleading silently to be let off the hook, his voice rough, “you’re my best friend.”

“And that’s all? That’s worth giving your life up for?” John inched even closer, till only a breath separated them.

“You are.” Rodney’s gaze flicked down to John’s lips before darting back upward to meet the intent hazel eyes so close to his own. “What do you want me to say, John? If I say it, then you’re going to hate me or think I’m pathetic, but I would do it again.”

John made a soft sound, full of frustration, fondness, happiness, aggravation, lust, the complete, complex range of emotions that Rodney made him feel, and then he was kissing Rodney, Rodney giving a small squeak of surprise before he grabbed hold of John’s arms as their lips slid and locked together.

“That’s not hating or thinking I’m pathetic,” Rodney panted when they broke apart.

“Nope. That’s me trying to decide if we’re going to make it to the bed or just up against the wall.”

“Is this some thanks for saving me from being stuck in the future all alone thing?” Rodney asked suspiciously though he still hadn’t let go of John’s arms, and the shudder that ran through him told of the effect of John’s words on him.

John shook his head emphatically. “I just came from a future where we both ended up alone, and I didn’t like it, so this is me taking me what I want, what I hope we both want, for a change.”

Rodney’s laugh in response to that was almost wild. “More than hope, John. I want to be with you, I’ve wanted to be with you for—well, for a long time.” He swooped in, kissing John at that and groaning as their tongues slid together.

“What the hell were we waiting for?” John groaned between hungry, biting kisses. He pressed up against Rodney, pinning him against the wall, and twisted his hips, lips curving in a small, satisfied smile at the sound Rodney made.

“Thought you were straight, didn’t want to lose my best friend,” Rodney mumbled against his mouth as he worked his hands up under John’s jacket and shirt, groaning again as he found the bare skin beneath them.

“Not so much,” John admitted, his back arching at Rodney’s touch. His hands were busy pulling Rodney’s shirt free of his pants and then over his head, forcing them to part for the seconds necessary to be rid of it, Rodney managing to drag John’s up as well though it got tangled in his arms, forcing him to shuck it off without help.

“Yeah,” Rodney panted, his hands greedily stroking over John’s body, “I’m getting that idea.”

“You really are a genius,” John said, lust and fond amusement mixing oddly in his voice.

“This is what it takes for you to realize that?” Rodney asked, his gaze sharpening for a brief second, and John had to laugh.

“Forget the intellectual superiority for a while, okay? We have other things to do.”

“Good point,” Rodney nodded before closing the distance between them, licking and nipping his way along John’s jaw, making John shudder, moan, and press closer.

“Naked,” he rasped, “we need to get naked. Now.”

“Even better point,” Rodney panted as they yanked at each other’s remaining clothes, only pulling apart when they had to get out of their boots.

As soon as they were undressed, John yanked Rodney back to him for another near desperate kiss, at the same time moving them toward the bed. While sex against the wall sounded—and was—hot, he really wanted to be able to collapse into a bed with Rodney afterward while they recovered their energy to start all over again.

“You have anything?” Rodney panted, his hands roaming over every inch of John’s body that he could reach.

John nodded, somehow managing to grab some lotion from the nightstand and catch one of Rodney’s nipples between his teeth at the same time, making Rodney gasp and arch up beneath him.

“Oh fuck yes, wanted this forever.”

“Me too,” John groaned, “since that first day.” A slick finger slid between Rodney’s cheeks, gently feathering over Rodney’s opening.

“Do it!” The word was groaned out even as Rodney hitched his hips upward.

Unable to hold back any longer, John pushed his finger inside Rodney, both of them groaning at the sensation. No matter how much he wanted to prolong this, they’d already had years of foreplay, and it was only a short time before John was clutching Rodney’s hips and sliding into him.

“OhmygodsogoodneedyouwantyouJohn,” Rodney babbled, his eyes wide, blue and unfocused as he stared up at John, his hands clutching at John’s arms and his legs clamped tightly against John’s hips.

“You’ve got me,” John panted, his own eyes half closed as he felt Rodney clench around him. “Fucking hell, you feel so good,” he groaned, and he tilted his hips minutely, gasping at the sensation.

Rodney nodded as he gasped for breath and experimentally rocked upward, groaning as John’s cock rubbed against his prostate, causing his cock to leak droplets of precome between them.

“Oh fuck yeah!” John caught Rodney’s mouth in a bruising kiss as they started to move, at first tentatively and then with more assurance as they learned each other’s rhythms. Rodney’s broad hands stroked and clutched at his shoulders, his fingers digging into the clenching muscles of John’s back.

“Rodney,” John groaned, shuddering above him. He forced his eyes open to stare down into the darkened blue of Rodney’s as he worked a hand between them to curl around Rodney’s cock.

“John, oh yes, there,” Rodney gasped, his hips jerking as his body tightened and spasmed, warm liquid jetting over John’s fingers as Rodney came.

“Fucking perfect,” John groaned, slamming into Rodney again and again until the pleasure overwhelmed him, and he came as well, slowly slumping over Rodney as they both tried to catch their breath.

“I think I may never move again,” Rodney finally murmured against John’s shoulder.

“I think I’m okay with that,” John replied, sounding dazed.

“Mmm,” Rodney groaned, before sighing, “at least until the next emergency.”

“Shh! You’ll jinx us,” John grumbled, tensing for a moment before relaxing when no disaster instantly befell them.

“Every so often things have to go our way,” Rodney sighed.

“Overall, I’m happy with the way this day turned out,” John informed him.

“Well, I would hope so!” Rodney sputtered.

John laughed. “Yes, Rodney, despite nearly dying, being with you made my day good.”

“Just good?”

“Very good?” John offered with a grin.

“That’s better,” Rodney murmured, tightening his arms around John’s waist.

“It’s the best,” John replied, half asleep in a lazy sprawl over Rodney. “We’re the best together.”


End file.
